The overall goal of this project is to discover better ways to prevent and treat conditions that lead to blinding disorders in human children. We focus on neural and behavioral abnormalities associated with conditions such as congenital cataracts that occur during the neonatal period. During the past year we have continued to study abnormalities in motion processing, oculomotor behavior, and regulation of eye growth that occur following neonatal visual deprivation, but not during visual deprivation initiated somewhat later during postnatal development. These include abnormal growth of the eye leading to anisometropia, and asymmetrical responses to horizontal motion as assessed with visually evoked potentials and oculomotor measures. Monkeys reared under conditions of neonatal visual deprivation in previous years continue to be studied for the long-term presence of all of these disorders. Five new animals were reared under conditions of restricted binocular expo sure duri ng the past year, and those infants will be tested with ophthalmological, electrophysiological, psychophysical, and oculomotor methods during the coming year. FUNDING NIH EY05975 $166,645 7/1/95 - 6/30/00 PUBLICATIONS Boothe, R.G. and Fulton, A.B. Amblyopia. In Principles and Practice of Ophthalmology, 2nd Edition, D.M. Albert and F.A. Jakobiec (Eds.), W.B. Saunders Company, (In press). Bradley, D.V., Fernandes, A., Lynn, M., Tigges, M. and Boothe, R.G. Emmetropization in the rhesus monkey (Macaca mulatta) Birth to young adulthood. Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. (In press). Bradley, D.V., Fernandes, A. and Boothe, R.G. The refractive development of untreated eyes of rhesus monkeys varies according to the treatment received by their fellow eyes. Vision Res. (In press). Brown, R.J., Wilson, J.R., Norcia, A.M. and Boothe, R.G. Development of directional motion symmetry in the monocular visually evoked potential of infant monkeys. Vision Res. 38:1253-1263, 1998. Wilson, J.R., Noyd, W.W., Aiyer, A.D., Norcia, A.M., Mustari, M.J. and Boothe, R.G. Asymmetric responses in cortical visually evoked potentials to motion are not derived from eye movements. Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. (In press). P51RR00165-38 1/1/98 - 12/31/98 Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center